


Note passing and murder

by Valeks_princess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/Valeks_princess
Summary: After accidentally swapping bags at the airport James and Natasha realise they're working the same job and flirt their way to success





	

James Barnes was very experienced at not looking suspicious, he didn't waste time scanning the luggage carousel for his bag- simply spotted the nondescript black suitcase traveling along the track and picked it up. It was heavy, much heavier than a bag that size had any right to be, on account of the lead lined secret compartment chock full of weapons concealed within, and pretty soon he was regretting packing _that much_ gear. He made it out of the airport, hired a taxi, and ensconced himself into his hotel room. Drawing the curtains and sweeping the room for bugs he finally opened the suitcase, pushing aside clothes and opening the secret compartment. It was then he realised that this was not his suitcase. A lead lined box was indeed present, and full to the brim with weapons; an assortment of pistols, a disassembled sniper rifle, and some kind of wrist braces. But they weren't his. There was only one conclusion to make, he had taken another assassin's bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha Romanov stared. This was not her bag. Her bag contained 12 pistols, 1 sniper rifle, her Widow's Bites and 220 rounds, all meticulously counted and catalogued in her mind. A quick inventory revealed that this identical bag contained 3 knives, 2 pistols, a submachine gun, a sniper rifle and 368 rounds. There was only one conclusion to make, there was another assassin working a job in the area, one who could have her bag. It was later that night that Natasha got her first clue. She was taking the usual steps to establish the routine of her mark, not one to be discouraged, even with unfamiliar weapons, when she caught sight of a figure vanishing around a corner. Despite the fleeting glimpse she could identify the figure as a man and could tell from the unusual angle that there was something wrong with his left arm. She didn't know what to make of the flash of silver visible between his gloved hand and the long sleeve of his overcoat. It took her three days to discover the identity of her fellow. His name was James Barnes, code named the Winter Soldier. There had been a mix up at the centre that controlled which contracts got sent to which agencies and they had both been assigned the same mark. She began shadowing the target more often, less out of a sense that she needed to, and more because she wanted to arrange the perfect run in with her fellow assassin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But it seemed the man knew of her presence here too. A smirk as he tipped his hat to her, knowing she was watching him through his high powered scope. The edges of his lips tilted upwards as they formed the words. "Stop following me" obligingly she put the gun away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day a blonde woman bumped into him on the street, he went to grab her but the girl had slipped away, vanishing into the crowd. He pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket. "We should meet up some time"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She found a reply slipped under the door of her hotel room. "No thanks, I don't fraternise with my rivals"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you want your weapons?" Written in chalk on their targets doorstep, he erased it before the woman saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A sticky note in his ammo cartridge told her "You can keep them, there's more where they came from" Before she'd found a way to reply she found her Widow's Bites sitting innocently on her pillow. "But you should have these back" read the accompanying note. Natasha was amazed, did he have no idea what he had just returned to her? There were people out there who would pay millions for a set of the infamous Black Widow's infamous tools. She hurried to fasten them around her wrists, having missed the familiar pressure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a gun on her and, worryingly, she didn't even feel threatened. She knew the Soldier wouldn't shoot her, not until their game was over at least. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, letting her sleeve slip down to reveal a Bite to him. "Did you even know what you had?" She mouthed, as she walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I did my research Romanov"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you know I'm the best"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They've said the same about me"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was at the pub where their mark worked as a waitress when things finally came to a head. The woman approached her, bearing a drink on a tray. "From the man at the corner table" Natasha fought to keep the giddy grin off her face, taking the glass.

"Mind conveying a message?" She asked, digging through her bag to find a pen and grabbing a napkin. "Let's get out of here Barnes" a moment later the waiter returned, bearing his reply and a hefty tip.

"Call me James. And I can't, I've got work to do"

"What a coincidence, me too. Not sure if I should put the job off though, I rather like spending time with my coworker :) Call me Natasha"

"Split the pay?"

"Well with the stuff up at head office we can each collect"

"I like the way you think"

 

"A word of advice? Whatever job it is you're dithering about taking? Just do it" their courtier advised her. Natasha snorted, she was _such_ a fan of irony "And stop putting it off, you two flirting is painful to watch, you march over there and you snog him senseless girl"

"Thanks for the pep talk" she said to her mark, getting to her feet and heading over to James. She slid soundlessly into the chair opposite him.

"So how 'bout it partner? Ready to do this thing?" He grinned at her. An hour later the unfortunate waitress was dead and the two assassins finally swapped their bags back.


End file.
